Saiki's First Real Disaster
by TheFatCatCompany
Summary: Any battery can wear out. Even one that was custom built by a super-genius in a sealed lab in the UK, now attached to a Germanium Amplifying Psi-Wave Surpressor. This can cause problems, but can also answer some questions. Kusuke wants to find out. (With the assistance of a certain familiar organization) *Leave a review please It helps!* Update planned! ;)
1. Chapter 1: A Terrible Disaster

"quotes": Regular talking

 _italics: thoughts_

 ** _bolded italics: Telepathic speaking_**

 **Bolded: Telepathic suggestion**

Nendou and Kaidou always play this game called Best In Me. (Obviously a ripoff Destiny) It's like a first person shooter/RPG game that puts you in the position of a hero trying to save the Earth from vicious aliens after a power concealed in a weird, hovering spherical dodecahedron, and the heroes that you play as. Nendou doesn't seem too interested in it… after all, he does have those VR games. But Kaidou… man, that game is basically the reason why he still has chuunibyou. Why does Nendou play with that kid? Well, I'm pretty sure that Nendou doesn't know why either.

"Yo! Nendou, look! I just got a new gun! It's so cool!", Kaido screeched into his 1000 yen mic. "It's got like four laser blasters coming out of the front! I don't understand what the hell the name means, but it's still so cool! Well, ya know, only the best for the Infamous Jet Black Wings."

"Uh… can I see it?", Nendou said slightly lazily into his own mic, which was probably more expensive than his console.

"Yeah, uh, Nendou… I just... told you to look. Of course you can. But maybe… IS THE DARK REUNION TAKING CONTROL OF YOUR BODY? THEN WE MUST FIGHT! FOR THE BODY OF NENDOUUUUUU!"

Yes, Kaido's chuunibyou seems to get worse whenever he plays this game. It should really be confiscated for his own good. Still very perplexed, Nendou said into his mic, "Runt, how do I 'look' at you?"

"What do you mean, you're already looking at me!" screamed Kaidou in utter confusion.

Obviously not understanding what Kaidou said in the first place, Nendou said, "No I'm not. That's not you. That guy's not a runt like you are. I can recognize people at least."

"Says the person who can't even recognize their father-in-law when he's wearing a clown nose? Really? And I'm not a runt! That IS me you're looking at.", Kaidou shot back.

"What do you mean? I don't remember that, I just remember some creepy guy with a clown nose turning into my father in law." Nendou said, obviously unfazed by the situation because of his utter stupidity.

Fed up with Nendou's usual antics, Kaido said, "Ok, about how to look… uh, move your right joystick until the guy in the silver armor on your screen is EXACTLY in the center of your scree-"

"Which way do I move it?"

"Just move it until the guy with the silver armor is exactly in the center."

3 minutes later...

"Ohhhhhh! you move it that way!"

It was the first time in 4 years that Nendou managed to figure something out by himself. Done with his immeasurably difficult task, in a shining example of pure bravery, Nendou requested another challenge and said, "Alright runt, what next?"

"Alright, now press on the right joystick until a menu pops up."

*crack*

*crunch*

*clink clink clink*

Kaidou had known Nendou for long enough to already know exactly what had happened, but he still asked, "Hey Nendou, what happened?" Nendou, now a bit annoyed, said, "My controller shattered. It's your fault, you told me to press on the right joystick until a menu popped up. A menu never popped up! I didn't even get to order my favorite snack!"

It was at this moment that every window in a 200 KM radius of Saiki Kusuo's house shattered.

 _Good grief, what was that?,_ Saiki thought as he woke up from his dreamless sleep, wondering what the large noise he heard was. He then saw his windows; rather the nonexistence of them. His head then started filling up with others' thoughts, even with his germanium ring on. _Oh crap. What could have happened this time?_ Saiki still had his limiters on, that was good, but his head was still agonizingly full of others' thoughts. Saiki, suspecting the problem was with his limiters, took them off. Nothing happened. He put them back on. Nothing happened. His head was still full of other people's thoughts, and he could barely control his strength. _Great. Just great. So I can't even reverse any of this, because I would just bring everything back in time 7 years, and because I might accidentally kill someone. Great._ Saiki turned on the TV to see if anybody had reported a burglary or something because of his windows all shattering. It was way worse than he had thought. "BREAKING NEWS. All of the windows in Hidariwakibara-cho, and many in 4 neighboring towns have seemingly simultaneously shattered. Could this be the work of an extremely large organized group of burglars? Could it be the first of many terrorist attacks? Or is it a psychic? Stay tuned to find out." _Psychic? What… that HAS to be a joke. Good grief, how do I take care of this?_ While Saiki was thinking about how to take care of his problem, Saiki's TV changed to a different channel. Well, it wasn't really a channel. The TV said, "Hi Kusuo. Seems you've got a real problem on your hands don't you." _**It's my annoying brother.**_ "Oh, don't say that, I'm not THAT annoying am I? I'm not the one that caused this." _**What do you mean?**_ "You see, those limiters on your head rely on your psychic power to charge its batteries. And like any other battery, they wear out. It seems like that is exactly what has happened." _**Yeah, so can I have replacement batteries?**_ "But you see, because your psychic power gets stronger as you get older, those batteries will wear out much more quickly. You can't have these kinds of disasters happen all the time, right? So I'm taking the time to design brand new batteries that will hopefully last 20 years or more." _**Yes, that's great, but can I have replacement batteries?**_ "No." _**Why not?**_ "Because it's funny watching you struggle like this, all because of me. Well, bye!" _**-Wait, the batteries!**_ The TV turned off. _**Damn it. This can't get any worse.**_ It did.

Hey guys! The author here! Please leave comments on how to improve my writing, as it really helps, and yes, this will get another episode very soon. The OC hasn't been introduced formally yet, but they are in this chapter. Well, you can guess.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Somehow Even Worse

"quotes": Regular talking

 _italics: thoughts_

 ** _bolded italics: Telepathic speaking_**

 **Bolded: Telepathic suggestion**

Saiki couldn't sleep because of all the screaming in his head. Saiki stayed up watching TV for the entire night waiting for the morning news to come on. It's not that big of a deal; he doesn't tire easily. He was watching the most recent episode of "The Noodle Chronicles", a show that he hated, when the morning news finally started. It was 5:00.

"Hello, and good morning. Thank you for watching the morning NPK news station. My name is Chie Harada. As you may well know, all of the glass windows in a 200Km radius of Hidariwakibara-Chou have shattered simultaneously. Government scientists are currently on the case. We will now switch over to Mr. Nakayama in the Hidariwakibara-Chou government office." _Government scientists? This is really bad._

Mr. Nakayama piped up on the TV. "Thank you Ms. Harada. This is the site of the government scientists' research regarding what is now thought by the Japanese government to be the work of a presumed psychic being. Exciting, I know."

 _I'm pretty sure no government would assume something like that._

On the TV, Mr. Nakayama was now interviewing a scientist. "Um, excuse me sir, I'm from the NPK news station… Do you have anything you are willing to share with us?"

The scientist responded meekly. "Uh. The NPK news station? Like, national news?" The scientist blushed, obviously embarrassed. "Yes, yes, yes I do. Look at this screen. This is a map of all of the broken windows across the 5 different cities that the shattering incident affected." The reporter cut in and asked, "And the blue dots are broken windows, I presume?"

The scientist, blushing even more, responded with, "Yes, you're right. The interesting thing is, all of the windows broken, when put on a map like this create a perfect circle. Take a look."

The scientist then paused, looking like he would blow up with excitement. Mr. Nakayama, obviously pressed with time, said, "Ok, move on."

The now red faced scientist breathed sharply in, and said, "So that means we've got a suspect at the center of the circle. This house right here." He pointed at a house.

 _That's my house! Crap. I've gotta get out of here._

Saiki instinctively teleported, and forgot that he shouldn't, because without his limiters, Saiki cannot control where exactly he teleports to. In a moment of terrible luck, he teleported right in front of the camera in the Hidariwakibara-Chou government office.

Well, there you go... My 13 viewers! Another chapter! This one is... REALLY SHORT, and is a ridiculous cliffhanger! Well, at least I posted this literally 2-3 hours after the 1st one! Make sure to leave a comment about how my writing sucks or about the fact that I have now become a full blown weeaboo! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: A Change In Perspective

"quotes": Regular talking

 _italics: thoughts_

 ** _bolded italics: Telepathic speaking_**

 **Bolded: Telepathic suggestion**

After the conversation with Kusuo the previous night, Kusuke was satisfied that the plan he had created with his dear friend was working out well, and was about to move on with Phase 2. He needed to notify his dear friend. _Hey, if you're there, can you answer?_ Kusuke thought.

An answer came almost immediately. _**Yes, Mr. Saiki. What is it?**_

 _We're ready to move on to Phase 2._

 _ **That quickly? How naive your brother must be.**_

 _I wouldn't underestimate him. He isn't too easy to fool. He's able to beat me, after all._

 _ **I guess that's true. He is the only other being like myself in this universe, as far as I can tell. Remember my payment, Mr. Saiki.**_

 _Yeah, yeah. I get your help messing with Kusuo, and that book, The Studies of Psi-Wave Destabilization, and you get your answers to your origin with my help analyzing the book._

 _ **Good. I think it's time you get that book, No? I need your help analyzing it.**_

A book teleported directly onto Kusuke's lap. It was surrounded in a layer of pink light that felt slippery but was still incorporeal. It was titled in ancient ancient looking letters that Kusuke could not understand. When Kusuke touched the cover, the words on the title started to glow a bright red that lit up Kusuke's entire lab. A voice filled Kusuke's head. _**The Studies of Psi-Wave Destabilization,**_ said the voice. Kusuke's dear friend piped up again, and said to Kusuke, _**Yes, it seems like the author of that ancient book used Psychic Binding on that book. That power takes a long time to appear in psychics. It is the process of giving a certain psychic power to either a living organism or an inanimate object. If the recipient of psychic binding is a living organism, the user loses the psychic power given to the recipient. This can explain certain people with one or two abilities, such as being able to see ghosts, or the ability to see the future. The book explains a lot about these kinds of things, even the process in which Psychics were created in the first place.**_

 _Well that seems like the thing you need. What is the process?_

 _ **You see, it says in the book's Table of Contents that it is in there, and it is, but I simply can't understand how. It just says that the first Psychic was created from an Artificially Created Psi-Wave Destabilization Matrix. You see, I want to figure out how to make more.**_

 _More Psychics? Sounds interesting… I'll be our lab rat. So, we just need to figure out how to make one of those Destabilization Matrices, right?_

 _ **So you want to become a psychic. Just saying, it's not going to be that easy. I don't even know what a Psi-Wave is.**_

 _We can use Kusuo and you to find out. We can have Kusuo use a ridiculous amount of psychic power, and compare energy output frequencies to you, who will not use much Psychic power. We can call the frequency that changes the most and/or an unrecognized frequency the "Psi-Wave". This might be a bit hard on Kusuo, but it will revolutionize every scientific study there is in the world. We must do it._

 _ **Yes. We must.**_

Hello guys! The author here! There's the OC! They are still unnamed, but will play a major part in this story arc. After this story arc, I will write a copy of The Studies of Psi-Wave Destabilization, and hope it gets views. Also guys, LEAVE A REVIEW MATE. Thanks! The next chapter will go back to Kusuo's perspective.


	4. Chapter 4: A Disastrous Coincidence

"quotes": Regular talking

 _italics: thoughts_

 ** _bolded italics: Telepathic speaking_**

 **Bolded: Telepathic suggestion**

Kusuo had teleported right in front of the camera in the Hidariwakibara-chou Government Office. This was obviously not a good thing, and that was the first thing that came to mind in Saiki's head.

 _Crap. This isn't good._

News reporter Mr. Nakayama gawked at the sudden appearance of this pink haired boy, and the cameraman had it all on camera, live on national television. The scientist had already fainted of excitement. Saiki, even with his seemingly infinite ability has no power against electronics, one of which was filming his every move, and transmitting all of it to millions of people all across the country. Saiki had nothing to do but run. So he ran.

"Come on man, let's go! We need to film this guy!", Mr. Nakayama said to the still-shocked cameraman as he started running after Kusuo. The cameraman shuddered, and followed Mr. Nakayama, sweating and grunting with every step because of the immensely heavy camera. Kusuo, still unable to control his strength, could not run very fast, as he would shatter the floor if he tried. He did not want to give the media any more evidence of his psychic powers, and cracking the floor with his every step would be a very sure marker of his ability. So, Mr. Nakayama eventually caught up, with his now immensely sweaty cameraman trailing in his wake.

"There he is! The psychic!", Mr. Nakayama screamed at the camera.

Kusuo, desperate to avoid being filmed more, jumped out of the nearest window.

"Holy shi-"

What Kusuo did not realize until he jumped out was the fact that he was on the 40th floor. Was. This obviously made the situation even worse for Kusuo. He did, of course teleport out of danger, but not before being seen by many people walking on the sidewalk below, one of which was Kokomi Teruhashi.

Well, this chapter was definitely long overdue! I'm probably irrelevant now ;)

I will try to update much more frequently. Expect a new chapter every day!

Make sure to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: A Conspicuous Disappearance

"quotes": Regular talking

 _italics: thoughts_

 ** _bolded italics: Telepathic speaking_**

 **Bolded: Telepathic suggestion**

Kokomi Teruhashi had just been walking to school when she saw somebody jump out of a high rise. Along with everybody else on the sidewalk, she gasped in terror at the suddenness of this. Well, almost everyone else was gasping in terror. There were a few that were still gasping for… other reasons entirely. As the person came free-falling down, the busy city streets, if only for for a moment, seemed to go completely silent. As the person hit the ground, they simply disappeared. The person was gone. As the volume of the city started filling people's ears again, everybody there was still silent, and did not move; even the people that were gasping at Teruhashi stopped gasping. For a long moment, everybody just stood there, eyeing the piece of sidewalk that should have had a dead body on it, but didn't. It was spotless, empty apart from the pieces of garbage crusted on it, seemingly unmoved by what had just happened. There was simply nothing more to do. So people started to walk away; still shocked, but either way resuming their business. Except for Teruhashi. She could have sworn that she had saw a head of pink hair on the person as they disappeared into thin air. She eyed the sidewalk some more, and found a lone pink hair resting on the sidewalk, confirming her observations. As she picked it up, she started to panic internally, with the intense feeling threatening to break her perfect exterior.

 _It can't be him, it can't be him, it can't be him… He's just to normal for that, isn't he? There's got to be others in this world with pink hair, right? RIGHT?_

This train of thought continued until she reached PK Academy. She started to calm down.

 _Heh. I guess I've been panicking a bit much. He'll be at school like he usually is, and I can get him to say 'offu' in the cutest way possible!_ , she thought with a smile, finally.

When she reached class, Saiki was nowhere to be found. Dialogue filled Teruhashi's ears, with nobody acknowledging her presence. It was all very strange.

HEY GUYS! THE AUTHOR HERE!

If i have more time today, I might even write another chapter! It will be the continuation of this, probably. Make sure to leave a review! I really love feedback, it keeps me going.


	6. Chapter 6: A Problematic Discovery

"quotes": Regular talking

 _italics: thoughts_

 ** _bolded italics: Telepathic speaking_**

 **Bolded: Telepathic suggestion**

"Hey, did you see this?", Takahashi said to that Brazilian guy that nobody knows the name of.

"Yeah, man, it's crazy. Why would Saiki just commit suicide like that if he's really a psychic?", the Brazilian guy said with a morbid expression. Upon observation, everybody in the room, even Nendou, had a morbid expression, as though they had just seen something that they couldn't believe.

Upon hearing her crush's name attached to the word "suicide", Teruhashi moved to the two talking in a way that would make even a psychic shudder.

"Offu, Teruhashi! Uhuuh we were just talking about, you know, Saiki on TV… Uh...", the two said in unison.

"What about him? Not that I uh… really care.", Teruhashi said with her characteristic smile.

"Hehhoffu uh… you see, we… uh… think he… uh, is a psychic, and that he might have killed himself. Just watch."

Takahashi played the last part of that morning's NPK news broadcast. A boy with pink hair appeared on the screen, with his back facing the camera, looking a lot like Saiki. He then started running, and after a minute or so, he jumped out of a window.

The news reporter said, "Shi… That's a 40th floor window he just jumped out of!" The broadcast then cut off.

"We don't really know that it's him, of course, his face wasn't on camera, but it just really looks like him.", Takahashi said after the video.

Teruhashi, of course knew what Saiki's backside looked like, as the first thing he does when he sees her is walk away. That was him, and she knew it. Teruhashi's perfection promptly broke, and even she took on a morbid expression. _Was Saiki hiding something from me? Is he really a psychic?_ And she remembered.

Soon after Teruhashi sat down, Hairo stepped into the room, and as usual, he said, "HEY GUYS!"

Unusually, nobody answered. Hairo then noticed that Saiki was absent. _Hm, that usually never happens. He always comes here super early. But why is everybody so down that Saiki isn't here. It's not like he's friends with everybody in the room…_

"Guys, what's wrong?", Hairo said.

"Hairo, it's this.", Yumehara said. She showed him the video.

Soon after, Hairo too took on a morbid expression, and thought, _Was Saiki hiding something from us? Is he really a psychic?_ And he remembered too.

Kaidou walked in as Hairo sat in his chair… and well, the same thing happened- except he thought, _Was Saiki hiding something from me, Is he the guardian spirit of the Jet Black Wings? Is he something that we didn't expect?_ And Kaidou remembered.

Hello guys Author here! This is… a turning point in this story.

I will explain what they remembered in the next chapter.

Try guessing! Enjoy! I will update sometime tomorrow as well, probably!


	7. Chapter 7: An Unfortunate Mishap

"quotes": Regular talking

 _italics: thoughts_

 ** _bolded italics: Telepathic speaking_**

 **Bolded: Telepathic suggestion**

Kusuke was sitting in front of his desk in his temporary lab that he dug under his grandparents' house with a bunch of his machines, when his friend called.

 _ **Hey, Mr. Saiki.**_

 _Yes?_

 _ **I have good news and bad news.**_

 _Oh. This cliche. Sure, what's the good news._

 _ **The good news is that phase 2 of our plan has been completed.**_

 _And the bad news? (Which is probably way worse)_

 _ **Some of Kusuo's closer friends figured out that he was a psychic.**_

 _And what's bad about that? Can't you just reverse it?_

 _ **...and I can't reverse it.**_

 _Can't you erase their memory?_

 _ **Your parents are really stupid, aren't they.**_

 _What, well… yes, one of them is pretty much just a blithering idiot, why do you ask?_

 _ **I did a little digging, and I found out that each of them, about a year ago, had their memory erased by Kusuo when your parents told them about Kusuo being a psychic. You see, these memories aren't exactly erased, you see, they're just replaced with other memories depending on the receiving person's character. So, if the person thinks about the exact thing that was erased, in this case, "Kusuo is a psychic", the memory will resurface.**_

 _So you can't erase their memories, because even if you erase their encounter with the video of Kusuo jumping out of the window, the resurfaced memory will still remain. Wait, don't you have the power of time travel? Why don't you fix it like that?_

 _ **It is extremely hard to change your own history… but good idea. I can make Kusuo do it for us. So you never thought about having 'fun' with him.**_

 _Well, that's a shame. Although I would like Kusuo to embrace what he is, it is true that if that happened, the world would come to ruins. I guess it wasn't a good idea to have you teleport him onto TV. Now, once we have that done, we should be able to focus research on that book, correct?_

 _ **Yes, of course.**_

This is a bit short, isn't it... well, I'll just give you another one really soon! ;)


	8. Chapter 8: A Useless Revelation

"quotes": Regular talking

 _italics: thoughts_

 ** _bolded italics: Telepathic speaking_**

 **Bolded: Telepathic suggestion**

 _Wait, couldn't you just change Kusuo's history? That would work._

 _ **True, but my boss won't let me do that.**_

 _Your 'boss'?_

 _ **Yes, my boss. Anyways, let's get Kusuo to do the stuff, shall we?**_

 _Your boss. Who is it?_

 ** _It's really not your place to know. Now shall we start?_**

 _Ok, so… I'll try to figure out where Kusuo is. The GPS has a separate battery, so it should still work._

 _ **Wait, so the entire battery thing wasn't a hoax?**_

 _Of course not! Even the part where I'm trying to make a new one for him!_

 _ **Right.**_

 _This is interesting._

 _ **What is?**_

 _Kusuo's in Siberia._

 _ **That's not that interesting.**_

 _Whatever, but it does create problems for us._

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _I can't contact him. Usually, I do it by hacking into Kusuo's TV's current channel's servers, and I just single out an output from there to talk to them._

 _ **That seems unnecessarily complicated. Why don't you like… call him or something?**_

 _I don't know. That just seems boring._

 _ **Well, anyways, you can't talk to him.**_

 _Not until he gets out of Siberia, and goes to someplace with civilization, nope._

Meanwhile, in Siberia, where it was obviously very cold and snowing…

Kusuo was sitting under a tree, re-reading the last issue of Naruto for the 35th time, because he was set on never reading or watching Boruto. Naruto was never really a good influence on Kusuo.

 _Why do writers love him so much, why is he so lucky… AND WHY DO I GET THIS!?_

Kusuo kicked the tree he was sitting under with all of his strength. That tree, and 50 trees behind it were utterly obliterated. You see? Not a good influence.

 _This. This is what I'm talking about. Why me? Why can't I go to some different manga? (Not Gintama they're even more annoying than people in this world) Like Naruto? Where I can hide my powers in plain sight?_

He sighed.

 _Well, there's nothing to do. More importantly, I've gotta find another tree to sit under.._

Back in Hidariwakibara-Chou, Japan, school was over, and Teruhashi was walking home…

She was basically dying inside at this point.

 _Psychic, psychic, psychic… That means he can read minds. He could read MY mind. He knew? He knew about me?_

She had been thinking about the same thing all day.

 _He didn't want me to know, he erased my memory. I can't believe it, someone SO normal. Two people were there with me. Hairo, and Kaidou too. Did they remember?_  
She ended up running into both of them at a very familiar neighborhood intersection.

"Hey, you two were there… right?", they both said in unison.

They all nodded.

"I guess… Saiki is a psychic." Kaidou peeped quietly.

"I mean, I knew he was hiding something, but this…" Hairo said.

Teruhashi didn't say anything. She was still thinking about whether Saiki could read her mind or not.

"Teruhashi, are you alright? You're literally green.", Hairo said worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine…" _What do I do?_

"Ok… let us know if you start feeling worse again, alright? This… is a bit of an interesting situation, I guess. That doesn't mean we can't fight through it.", Hairo said.

Teruhashi started thinking, _Maybe I can ask them if they think 'psychic' means the ability to read minds…_

"Hey guys?"

"Yes?", they both answered.

"Do you think Saiki could… you know… read our minds?"

Hairo was the first to speak up. "I don't know, maybe. I don't exactly spend that much time with him; hey, Kaidou, what do you think?"

"Uhnnahhgh, um… Well, I don't think I've ever seen him startled... or surprised… or happy… well apart from when he eats coffee jelly, or sweets in general. He's always seems a bit sad… no, disappointed… if you think about it a little bit, I guess being able to read everybody's mind would kinda make you like that. No surprises, no mysteries, everything is just… there, you know… there would just be nothing in life to really work for, and I guess it would make life a bit pointless. I wonder if he really killed himself."

Teruhashi became a little more green, but not because she thought Saiki killed himself, as she already knew that this wasn't the case. _So he knew all along? What? WHAT? I've only been an annoyance to him. Now why did I fall in love with the one person I can't have?_

"You know Kaidou, you should be a psychiatrist. That was really... good.", Hairo said, actually a bit impressed, but slightly depressed after Kaidou's speech. _What a terrible life. I wouldn't even want to live if life was like that._

"Really? Well… of course! I am the Jet Bl…" Kaidou paused, then sighed. "Well, the Dark Reunion is just a sham. We're dealing with something much bigger now."

"Saiki didn't kill himself. I saw him today jump out of the government office and disappear right into the sidewalk.", Teruhashi said.

"Why didn't you tell everybody that earlier? I'm sure with you being, you know, you, that everybody would have believed you.", Hairo said.

They started talking about where Kusuo might be.

"I don't know, Siberia?", Kaidou said, and was automatically rejected, even though he was right.

"How about his house?", Teruhashi said, probably for reasons that shouldn't be said in this fanfic.

"Wouldn't take that much time to check, sure.", Hairo responded.

"No, seriously, I think he's in Siberia.", Kaidou said again in vain.

Hairo responded to Kaidou, "I don't think so. How would he get there in a day?"

"I m-mean Teruhashi said he had disappeared!"

"Even if he actually was in Siberia, how in the world could we check?", Teruhashi said.

"True. Siberia's huge. But why Siberia?", Hairo said.

"I dunno, kinda had a gut feeling." _It's the first real gut feeling I've ever had!_

"Well, let's go to Saiki's house and check.", Teruhashi said, "It's the best we can do."

Hey, author here, with a longer chapter! Also, it will start to get a bit more interesting. Something bigger will show up next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: A Troublesome Situation

"quotes": Regular talking

 _italics: thoughts_

 ** _bolded italics: Telepathic speaking_**

 **Bolded: Telepathic suggestion**

 _ **Kusuo is still in Siberia and now his friends are going to his house to check on him.**_

 _Why, isn't that jolly? Why don't you change anything? Make it better for us? You've never been in this room, even._

 _ **Yes, there are reasons for that, I promise you.**_

 _Who are you?_

 _ **I guess I should tell you. My name is Ikal Xiu, Vice Chancellor of the organization Dark Reunion, and the reason I can't help you, or go see you, is because I am already dead.**_

Meanwhile, in Siberia…

 _I have found a house!,_ Kusuo thought as he found a house in the middle of nowhere.

A man walked out of the house, looked at Kusuo, and said, "Привет! Ты первый человек, которого я видел здесь… Откуда у тебя розовые волосы?"

Kusuo noticed that the viewers, apart from the Russian ones, were confused.

 **Hey, viewers, he said, 'Hey, you're the first person that I've seen here… where did you get that pink hair?**

 _ **Author: Psst. Saiki!**_

 **What is it?**

 _ **Author: It's a fanfic! You're not in an anime right now!**_

 **Oh. That explains everything happening to me. Ok. so not viewers, readers. I get it.**

Saiki proceeded to answer the Russian man, saying he got the pink hair by going to an anime convention.

"Да! Вы похожи на этого парня из 'Страшной жизни Сайки Кусуо!'" **(Yeah! You look like that guy from The Disastrous Life of Saiki Kusuo!)**

Something was very wrong about this Siberia.

Back in Japan…

*bing bong*

Saiki's mom answered the door. "Kuu-chan! Is that yo- Oh hi guys! Have you seen Kusuo?"

"That's what I was going to ask you guys.", Teruhashi answered.

"Oh my. Come inside you three, it's cold out there."

Hey guys! Author here! REALLY short chapter this time, and sorry for being gone for a week. Was working on a Python script.


	10. Chapter 10: An Awkward Conversation

"quotes": Regular talking

 _italics: thoughts_

 ** _bolded italics: Telepathic speaking_**

 **Bolded: Telepathic suggestion**

In Kusuke's lab, Ikal and Kusuke were still talking.

 _That name is really stupid… Dark Reunion… Who thought of that?_

 _ **The Chancellor. He's a bit eccentric, and that's putting it lightly.**_

 _More importantly, about you being already dead; so you can't use your powers, right?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _So how did you manage to teleport Kusuo into that government office?_

 _ **I can use some of my powers- powers that don't directly affect the reality around me, like mind control, x-ray vision, teleportation, and telepathy. You see, Kusuo, provided enough concentration, can control his full strength. I just made him subconsciously focus on the office, that's all.**_

 _Ok, that makes sense, but then can't you get Saiki to teleport back?_

 _ **I should be able to, but I can't. The place he's in… it's Siberia, but not exactly Siberia. I can't reach him.**_

Meanwhile… in "Siberia"...

Kusuo had realized something of great magnitude, as he was eating some shashlik that the Russian man made. He had accidentally teleported into a parallel universe where he was the main character in a popular anime.

 _How the hell do I get out of here?_

Somebody that Kusuo knew knew the answer.

...and back to the lab again.

 _Oh. I see. I might be able to help with that,_ Kusuke thought, answering Ikal's problem.

 _You see, I have studied the way that Kusuo teleports. You see, when kusuo teleports, it's not him that moves. He bends reality around him, in a kind of spacetime vortex, allowing him to move the place that he wanted to go to. there is a theoretical shortcoming to this, one that I have already told Kusuo. As he is bending reality around him, there is a small chance that he will end up in a totally different reality, thus jumping universes. So, in his supposed many attempts to get to Siberia, by randomly teleporting until he was in a place that looked like Siberia, he had accidentally jumped universes. So, he is in a parallel universe version of Siberia, probably._

 _ **Well, The Chancellor said you were a genius.**_

 _The reason I studied his method of teleportation was so I could make a teleporter, obviously… but I ended up making a machine that jumps universes instead of teleport._

 _ **So, theoretically, we can just pick him up in the universe he's in, and just come back?**_

 _Yes._

 _ **Well that's not much of a setback, is it now?**_

Back in Hidariwakibara-chou…

Teruhashi, Hairo, and Kaidou were sitting around a table in Kusuo's house, silently, eyeing Kusuo's mom, who was also sitting at the table, smiling her usual smile. His dad was at work, probably licking his boss's shoes again for no reason.

Eventually, Teruhashi spoke up. "Hey, where do you think Saiki went?"

"I don't know, he probably went to the convenience store to go get coffee jelly, and got lost on the way back…", Kusuo's mom lied terribly.

Kaidou, abandoning his usual character, said firmly, "We know that Saiki is a psychic."

"Oh. So you do.", Saiki's mom paused, and then proceeded to beam brightly. "Ohhhhhhhh! Kuu-chan finally told you guys!"

Teruhashi, a bit embarrassed, managed a slight giggle. Kaidou, meanwhile, continued with his uncharacteristic solemn face. Hairo seemed uncomfortable. He wasn't sure of what had happened to Kaidou all of a sudden.

"Well, anyway guys, when Kuu-chan gets a bit tired or uncomfortable, he usually takes a little trip to Siberia.", Kusuo's mom said.

It was at this moment that the door popped open. "Hey sweetie, I'm ho- what is this, Kusuo brought over friends? Wait, but where's Kusuo?" It was Kusuo's dad.

"Oh, Kusuo? He probably went to Siberia again.", his mom replied.

"Oh well. He usually comes back within a day or two, just wait."

Teruhashi, a bit weirded out, said, "And this is a regular occurence?"

"Yeah, I guess.", Kusuo's parents said in unison.

 _And I thought I knew him. I thought I knew him!_ , Teruhashi thought in a bit of a cliched way.

After a short moment of awkward silence, the three friends left… Little did they know that they were being watched the entire time.

Author here! I've been neglecting this thing for a long time now... Hope people are still interested... Well, bye now!


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2: A Stupid Ladder

"quotes": Regular talking

 _italics: thoughts_

 ** _bolded italics: Telepathic speaking_**

 **Bolded: Telepathic suggestion**

So… Kusuo's family was being watched… sounds kinda sinister, doesn't it? You see, the problem is, there's no villain here. (or is there) It's just a bunch of annoying people. This is exactly the case here. So… the people that were watching… well, it was just Reita Toritsuka and Mikoto Aiura; better known as "Creepy Overly Perverted Ghost Dude", and "Crystal Ball Psychic With Large Assets". They were watching from the roof of the house next door- wait, how did they get up there? *finds ludicrously tall ladder* Ok, now I have a different question. ...anyways, they were spying on Kusuo's house, and have no idea why.

"Hey, Aiura, why are we even here?"

Apparently, nor did Toritsuka.

"I don't know, I just felt like it."

...nor Aiura.

"Is it because he hasn't been here a while?"

"I guess- well the thing is, he isn't even in the city."

"Yeah… I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, people were saying that Saiki killed himself, but that rumour died down the moment it was mentioned. It's probably Teruhashi's doing."

"Really? People were saying that?"

"Yeah- I guess it didn't even get out of our class. Damn, I've gotta give some props to that girl, even IF I don't like her all that much."

"Come on- everyone likes her. I mean like, everyone wants to-"

"Look, it's mutual."

"You do know that if you keep saying that, her ludicrously huge cult is going to go after you, right? Youknowi'dratherdotha-"

Aiura slapped his mouth shut.

"Your perviness is already getting annoyi- Hey, look, they're leaving! Did you catch any of what they said?"

"No."

"Me neither."

"Hey, why did we come here again? Was it just to test out that 5m ladder that you got?"

"Heh, I guess."

HEY GUYS! Author here! Thanks for reading this (really) short mini-episode! This is a bit of an experiment to test out a new writing style, so if you like it, (or dislike it) please do leave a review!


End file.
